Like Father, Like Son
by Dark Mephiles
Summary: Nunnally is Murderous, Charles is Happy, Marianne is Murderous, C.C. is perverted, Suzaku is, you guessed it, murderous. Odysseus is an idiot, Lelouch is Murderous, Bismark and Kallen kill people and Anya enjoys Skiing. The Sequel to Marianne the Gossip is here at last! ALL HAIL BRITANNIA!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, though that is kind of Obvious **

I"M BACK.

so, um yeah this is the sequel to my previous story Marianne the Gossip. I was originally simply planning to write one more one-shot but after the comments I recieved for my Previous story I decided to do a short chaptered fic instead. It should be about five Chapters in length but don't hold me to it.

If you enjoyed my previous story than I'm certain you'll enjoy like father, like son. If you didn't enjoy the last one, well then you should probably stop reading after this important AN, but before you go check out my Profile page.

As I was basically just saying to any readers of any of my storys, please check out my Profile page. I write a variety of diffrent stories for diffrent categories, and not all of them are under humor like this is, so please read if any of them strike your eye and if they don't, well then please read anyway. I've also posted up a few Challenges, so please check them out if your interested, or even if your not check them anyway, I'm really hopeing people will take them, so please spread the word.

I'm also running a poll at the moment for a Naruto/To Love Ru crossover I intend to right at the moment, yes I'm offering the same thing as a Challenge but I believe there are quite a few directions you can go with it. So please vote. If you don't have a profile and want to vote then I will count votes done by Anonomous Reviews, though please do not misuse this feature.

Also just to clear up some confusion, when I qrote Marianne the Gossip, I had not yet completelt finished watching the series, and was under the assumption that Marianne was dead most of the time but could use her Geass to control Anya occasionally. I know this is mistaken now, but I'm continuing on with it because it's funnier.

Anyway Please Enjoy.

* * *

_One day earlier at the Imperial Palace in Pendragon._

An unusual event was being held at the imperial palace in Pendragon, His majesty, the Ninety-Eighth Emperor of Brittania, Charles Zi Brittania had ordered all of his Children to gather together within the one place, this was an extremely unusual event, mainly because his children tended to not get along so well when they were all forced together in a single area, heck the last time they were all gathered together in one place, Cornelia created some Brittanian High Eunuchs, after a particularly nasty comment about her mother.

So it was on this rare occasion that many of the wiser Royal siblings, (read Schneizel and Nunnally) were wondering what was going on, others were drinking a ton of booze, committing incest and generally being loud. One particular member of the royal family was even wondering what to name his new pet bunny, he was currently planning on naming him Mr Fluffles.

It was this sight that greeted the Emperor as he walked into the room to greet his children.

"SILENCE."

With the Emperor's proclamation many within the room quietened down immediately, some continued to speak, and the Emperor made a discrete motion with his hand towards Bismark, to take them away and execute them, after all his children couldn't be seen to be disobeying him, that would make him look like a bad father and if there was one thing he was then he was definitely a good father.

Seeing everyone quietened down the Emperor began to speak, "My Children I have gathered you here today because a momentous occasion has occurred..."

With this a few excited whispers began amongst a few members of the Royal Family, the Emperor made another discrete motion of his hand towards Bismark.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted, a momentous occasion has occurred, your Brother Lelouch has gotten laid..."

"LELOUCH IS ALIVE." Odysseus's shocked voice rung out across the room.

The Emperor frowned at Odysseus's comment, unlike the ones from before someone would notice if his oldest son went missing.

"Big Sister Guinevere," Nunnally began, "What does getting laid mean?"

"Well you see Nunnally..." Guinevere began, "When two people love each other very much., they hug each other for a long time, and then when both are ready the man, places his 'beep' into the woman's 'beep' and then proceeds to 'beep' the 'beep' out of her 'beep' until the man 'beep's' all of her."

"Didn't Clovis and Euphemia make that joke in the last story?" One member of the Royal family shouted out. Charles made another motion with his hand, breaking the fourth wall was a very serious crime, it's expensive to repair, dammit!

Unlike in the last story however, Nunnally went pale and white faced upon her sisters words, and threw up all over the floor.

"Wait, if Lelouch is alive why didn't he come back here with Nunnally?" Schneizel called out.

"Oh that's simple it's because he's Zero and led a rebellion against me and killed a few siblings, so I wiped his memorys with my awesome mind control powers and sent him back to Ashford with a fake sibling so I he could be killed if he remembered anything, so that I could capture the remaining Black Knights and C.C."

The Emperors children looked at him in shock and horror, well except for Nunnally, she was sharpening those weapons she always hid in her dress, plotting revenge on Rolo, that bitch stole her brother so he has to die.

"Oops, probably shouldn't have said that, MAGICAL MIND POWERS ACTIVATE!" The Emperor yelled out using his Geass on everyone in the room (Except Nunnally, he was liking that new hate thing she had going for her, and he was interested in seeing where it led), making them believe that instead of hearing him saying the truth about Lelouch, they were on a skiing trip with him in Alaska... Yeah they've all learnt not to question it by now.

"Your majesty, not that this isn't good and all, but why did you call as all here just to tell us that?" Schneizel enquired

"Because Lelouch is going to be my heir." The Emperor announced

The entire room (With the exception of Nunnally who was still planning revenge on Rolo) erupted in outrage.

"But your majesty, why Lelouch and not myself?" Schneizel asked angrily

"Because Kingdom's need heirs," The Emperor Began, "And with your persuasion I highly doubt your going to give me any and I want Grandkids to spoil dammit, that and Lelouch actually has the balls to stand up to me unlike the rest of you sorry lot."

"I OBJECT TO THAT, HOW DARE YOU PLACE THAT LOWBORN FILTH, AHEAD OF ONE OF US!" One of the other children screamed standing up to his father.

The Emperor made another hand gesture to Bismark.

"Well why not myself then, your majesty, I am your first born after all?" Odysseus asked.

"Because you suck and I hate you." The Emperor said simply.

"WELL WHAT ABOUT ME THEN!" Carine yelled at her father.

"Grow a penis and I'll consider it."

"Well why not one of us then?" another Prince asked walking forward

"Who are you? I'm trying to have a meeting with my Children here." The Emperor said making a hand gesture towards Bismark.

Everyone wisely shut up after that.

"Good your all dismissed then, good-bye" The Emperor said walking out of the room.

"Nunnally, Lelouch is alive isn't that fantas..." Odysseus said walking up to Nunnally, and stoping when he saw exactly what she was holding in her hands.

"Nunnally?"

"I'm going to beat the shit out of that little bastard for trying to take my brother away from me." Nunnally said in a low voice, making all of the nearby royal family members back away slowly.

... And on that day, Evil Nunnally was born.

* * *

_Knights of The Rounds room, at the regualrly shapped Table (They couldn't afford a round one due to Budget Cutbacks)_

Everyone I have an announcement to make." Bismark called out to all of the Knights of the Round that were gathered in the meeting room, "His majesty has decided on who will be his heir."

"Who's it going to be then." Gino Weinberg, the young Knight of Three, asked the Knight of One.

"If you'd just shut up for a second, I'd tell you." Bismark mumbled under his breath, "His majesty has selected the Eleventh Prince, Lelouch Vi Brittania."

"Why him?" Gino asked confused

"Because, in has majesty's own words, 'Lelouch got laid'."

"Sweet," The Knight of Ten, Luciano Bradley jumped in, "Got a picture of the Lucky Girl."

"Actually I do, Here" Bismark said pulling out a wanted poster with C.C.'s image on it.

Looking at it Luciano just shrugged, "Far to alive for my tastes."

"Necrophiliac."Gino commented

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Lucian replied with a perverted grin

The door opened and Suzaku and Anya walked in.

"What's everyone talking about?" Suzalu asked, wondering what everyone was talking about before he came in.

"The Emperor has chosen his heir." Bismark said to the confused Suzaku

"Who did he pick?"

"Lelouch Vi Brittania."

"LELOUCH." Suzaku yelled out angrily

"Whats the problem?" Anya asked sounding bored. She just didn't see the problem with the Emperors choice, sure she'd never even met the guy, but if the Emperor thought he was a good choice, then he must be. After all the Emperor was like a second father to her, I mean why else would he take her on all those Ski trips to Alaksa.

"Lelouch is Zero." Suzaku muttered angrily.

"What really?" Gino asked

"I don't see the problem, so the kid has balls unlike his siblings, what's so bad about that?" Luciano asked

"What?" Suzaku asked confused

"Remind me to tell you about the Cornelia incident some time." Gino commented leaving Suzaku even more confused.

"By the way Suzaku, where are the others?" Bismark asked

"I don't know, probably doing their job, of blowing shit up, like we should be doing."

"Oh, we should probably go then."

"Probably."

As they strode out of the room Gino turned to Bismark.

"Say Bismark?"

"What is it Gino?"

"If Lelouch is Zero and has that Green haired girl, Can I have the red-head."

Bismark simply face-palmed.

Unbeknownst to any of them, Anya's eyes had gained a slight red tinge to them, and she began to laugh evilly, "Victory shall be mine, C.C."

* * *

"Victory shall be mine C.C."

"What are you talking about now Marianne."

"Just contemplating ways to make you suffer bitch."

"Oh, thats nice."

"Say where are you now anyway."

"In your son's bed, about to have my brains fucked out."

"DAMN YOU C.C."

"Say Marianne?"

"WHAT."

"Don't you think it's kind of weird that I'm thinking about you right now, when I'm about to do your son."

"SHUT UP"

* * *

_Present Time and Location._

As the Class was getting over there amazement at Lelouch being a Prince, the TV flickered on again.

"By the way, myself and all my important children, as well as the Knights of the Round, intend to pay a visit to Ashford Academy, next week to see my son and heir, did I mention Lelouch was my heir now? I probably should of it is kind of important." The Emperor stated before again yelling out "ALL HAIL BRITTANIA"

One of the less intelligent students in the class walked over to Lelouch, ignorant of the angry look on Lelouch's face and patted him on the back.

"Never would have guessed that your an imperial prince Lelouch, plus I can't believe the Emperor is coming here to Ashford, isn't this great?"

Lelouch simply made a hand gesture to Kallen who was hiding in the Shadows...

* * *

NEXT TIME ON LIKE FATHER LIKE SON:

The Imperial Family and The knights of the round come to Japan. Can Lelouch survive a day with all of these figures nearby? Will Nunnally Use her Wheelchair Ninja Skills to kill Rollo? Will Marianne take her Revenge on C.C.? Will Charles and Lelouch stop ordering Bismark and Kallen to kill people? And will the Rabbit be named Mr Fluffles?" Find out the answers to some of these Questions Next time, in Like Father, Like Son, Chapter 2 Bring your Family to school day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that chapter.

If you haven't checked out my Profile yet and looked at my stories, Challenges and my Poll please do so. My current Poll will be only up for three more days before the Child of Sin polls go back up.

Please Review.


End file.
